


31 Days of Destiel - December Edition (Information page including exerts of fics and stuff)

by lizwillstealyourgirl



Series: 31 Days Of Destiel - December Edition [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwillstealyourgirl/pseuds/lizwillstealyourgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Days of Destiel - December Edition</p><p>basically i've got no life and i'd like you guys to give me prompts for fics. this fic include a little one shot to self advertise lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	31 Days of Destiel - December Edition (Information page including exerts of fics and stuff)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is called "the end" and its basically a vague end of supernatural that i wrote at like 2am so here u go

**Author's Note:**

> hola mishamigos! next month im doing a 31 day destiel stuff called "31 Days Of Destiel - December Version". if you want, comment your prompt and what day you want such as "high school au day 4" with some specifics like "punk!cas , musician!dean" warnings including "language, rape/non con, etc" rated from G, PG, PG-13, R or Mature. (include any other specific details if u want them.)
> 
> basically, heres a set up:
> 
> _"high school au on day four? punk!cas and musician!dean. language and homophobia. pg-13. maybe include jo and dean/charlie and cas being bffs? lowercase intent."_
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: make sure you tell me what triggers you (depression/eating disorders) and request i dont do something if you dont want me to. dont be afraid to tell me what is and isnt cool with you. 
> 
> if you want to tell me your AO3 account name or just first name, go ahead. ill be sure to mention you if you tell me to. thank you so much and please get this started!


End file.
